Harry Potter and the Recovery
by vampire-slayer1905
Summary: After Sirius's death Harry is emotionly destroyrd.He's trying to live with it but new deaths are reopinig the wound.Will Harry be able to avenge there death's with out folowing in Voldemort's foot steppes? Harry-Hemione
1. Death at a the party

A/N:Some thing's may be spelled wrong and I will not chang thing's in this chapter but in the next.I will not bother fixing Incantation's'/name's or magical object's. thank you for reading my story and pleas reveiw and tell me what you want to see and I may do It.pleas reveiw or else I may stop wrighting until I get a certain number of reviews.

Disclamer"I do not own Harry Potter and wish I did but I don't so oh well.

"NOOOOO!" Harry screamed, "It can't happen again, it  
just can't!" His mum and dad where giving there lives for him, he was in the grave yard Cedric was killed Voldemort was rising out if the cauldron, Sirius was falling in to the veil, Voldemort was maniacally laughing, and Kreacher was  
Muttering under his breath.

Somebody was shaking him. Harry awoke drenched in  
Sweat, his aunt hovering over him. "I'm sorry Aunt  
Patunia I'll be more quiet." Harry mumbled.

"Harry are you all right?"

"Ya....what?"

"Are you all right." Harry was all right, but this  
Wasn't. His aunt wouldn't care if he died, let alone  
Be concerned about his nightmares. Quickly, he grabbed  
his wand off the bed side cabinet and pointed at his so  
Called aunt.

"Who are you and what did you do with my aunt?"

"Harry it is me"

"Then why are you being so nice to me?" Harry had a  
suspicion Voldemort was trying to trick him into  
Reveling secrets of the order and this was a dream.  
She remained quiet.

"Harry I love Vernon, but he would never accept me If  
I treated wizards and witches as equals. I really  
Don't care who's who. Your my sister's son and I  
really want to help you, now tell me, what was your  
Dream about?"

Harry couldn't believe it, his aunt really cared. He  
retold his dream about Sirius and Voldemort, and how  
His death was all his fault. Slowly tears ran down  
His. Aunt Petunia cradled him in her arms.

"Shhh." Then She whispered softly. "Sleep now, dry  
those tears away. Just rest in my arms."

"Thank you" Harry whispered falling into a deep  
dreamless sleep for the first time in a month. When he  
awoke, however, the pain came back stronger then  
before and no matter what his aunt said changed it. He  
would lie in bed for hours every day and would not  
drink or eat. But on the third day of this his aunt  
came in with a glass of water and some toast.

"Eat." She ordered in a demanding voice. Harry ate  
very slowly not talking. "Will you join us for dinner  
Harry? You need to eat. For heavens sake! It looks  
like you have lost 10 pounds!"

Harry just shook his head but she said "Good we'll be  
going out to shop and buy you some new things. Then we  
will all come back eat."

Harry just sat there thinking about Sirius. It's all  
my fault he's dead, every one I care about gets hurt.  
Soon 5:00 rolled around and he was in the car. An owl  
Landed in front of him.

"I WILL NOT HAVE BLOODY OWLS THIS SUMMER!" Uncle  
Vernon yelled at Harry.

Then something unimaginable happened. Aunt Petunia  
slapped him up side the head and gave him a stern look,  
That shut him up. "Go ahead and read it aloud." She  
said.

Harry read the letter and then a big grin spread  
Across his face.

"What does it say dear?" Aunt Petunia asked.

Harry read it out loud:

Dear Mr. Potter,

By order of the Ministry of Magic we have granted you  
permission to use magic out side of school as of  
Today.

Abuse of this special treatment around muggles,  
besides family, will end with Albus Dumbledor,  
Possibly expulsion, and loss of your wand.

Sincerely,

Cornelia's Fudge  
(Minister of Magic)

Slowly realization hit  
Uncle Vernon and a look of fear spread across his  
Face.

"Don't worry. As long as you're nice to me I won't  
use magic on you." Harry said putting a relieved  
expression on their faces.

"Harry were shopping at the mall first." Aunt  
Petunia said as if nothing had happened.

"Okay."

They pulled up and to the mall and in the end they  
let him wonder and buy the clothes he wanted as long  
as that was all he got. On the way back they all sang  
songs. Harry half heartedly, he was thinking about  
Sirius Why didn't they kill Kreacher when they got the  
house? Then I wouldn't have led him to his death.  
Harry slowly left the car and walked up the stairs  
and opened the door.

"Surprise"A large group of people scremed.Harry pulled out his wand

"Stupify"Harry yelled. A gush of red light burst out of Harry's wand"stupi.....ed Harry, who did I hit" but before he could here an answer 3 people screamed his name and he was knocked on the floor in a tangle of red and brown hair.

"Molly let him breath"Thank the lord for Mr. Wesely.They let go and Harry repeated his question

"Ron"Fred and Gorge answered.

"You did that" said Mrs. Wesley in astonishment "But how? Your under age"

"The ministry sent me a letter saying I could use magic but what are you doing here."harry asked in puzzlement.

"Du, mate It's your birthday"Someone must have awaken Ron when harry answered Mrs. Wesley."Come on where going to Floo to a special place. Then harry realized this was his party he looked around to see who was here. The Wesley's and Granger's, and oh no Cho was sitting on a seat watching him. They had agreed by owl they would only be friends but he still thought she was somewhat atrractive,And almost every one from the DA.

"Are you ready Harry"Dumbledor asked from a dark corner "And you Patunia"

"Yes," they both said at the same time.

"Good" he said taking a handful of floo powder and stepping into the fire and clearly stating "Surprise" and vanishing in a swirl of emerald green flames.

"You and the muggle next"Ordered Remus" They stepped in to the fire holding on to gather and harry nervously said "Surprise" him and his aunt started twirling

huddling to gather from falling out of a fire place. Harry fell on his face and when everything stopped spinning he looked up. They where at a Quidditch pitch and In the center was a pool and food and drinks on a table.

"Happy birthday Harry"every one screamed, Harry felt a tear running down his cheek but hastily wiped away before any one could see. They began playing Quidditch. Harry was looking for the snitch when he saw it he zoomed forward. Up and down, left to right, loop de loop as he caught It He heard a high pitch scream. Turning to see what it was he saw over a hundred dementor's and no less than 50 death eaters "Expecto Patronem"

Every one sprung in to action all the order and the DA member's that could produce a patroness rose near harry and shout's of "Expecto Patronum"Filled the area they

Dumbldor grabbed harry off his broom and dropped him and a pinch of floo powder in the fire and screamed Number 12 Grimmauld Place and was thrown out of another fire place. He looked for the floo powder but found none. To take out his frustration He used hexes on Sirus's mother seeing if any would get rid of here. First he tried a banishing charm which did nothing but wake here up.

"Mud bloods, werewolf's in my house never"She screamed. Next a bewitched sleep which did make her shut here eyes but nothing more.

"Silinceo"He screamed over here, This did help and she no longer was able to talk but didn't get rid of here complety. next he did a Rictusempra curse witch unfortunately made her scream in between lagph's"After resilencing here He decided on a Reductor Curse ."Reducto"He howlerd blasting a hole throug the picture getting rid of that wretched demon. Then Remus came through the door looking tired but most of all scared.

"Harry I have bad news"

"What is it"Harry asked horrified that he new the answer.

"Someone died"He answered in a horse whisper Slowly he began to leave the room hoping to get out of the room before the news sunk in.

"Who died Remus"Harry said sternly"Ron"

"No "Harry felt sick He didn't want to loose some one again,

"He was hit with an Inpendementa jinx then Lucius showed up and-"

"I'LL KILL HIM WITH VOLDEMORT IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO"Harry belowed,Harry was dizzy the room spun around he felt like was going to vomit. He staggered and started to see spot's and every one came in the room, He fell to the floor with a loud "thump" before passing out.


	2. OWl

Harry laid in bed thinking of how terrible his life was, slowly he opened his eyes to see 3 people leaning over him.

"Harry are you all right" asked Remus but Harry remained quit "Harry are you all right" still no answer came from his lip's, he was determined to suffocate him self, then Dumbldor opened Harry's mouth and Remus punched him in the stomac.Harry took that one breath he never wanted to take agin. " are you all right Harry" he said agin Harry refused to answer then a person came in and said it was time to go."Good by harry" they said an exited the room harry tried to get some sleep but had nightmares of other's dying. Finally a healer came in an forced him to drink a dreamless sleeping potion but even that did not help an the dream's got even worse.Finily that nightmare was over and he began to sob but in it's place a new one began but this time was a real thing the Wesley's where lingering above him tears in there eye's.

"I'm so sorry It's all my fault"These where the first word's Harry had said in weeks he felt like an old wound had been opened deeper and, more panful then before he wanted to die a painful death a million times over for every one who had died because of him which was every one who had died due to Voldemorts wrath.

"No It Isn't, you couldn't have known that the attack would happen"

"No but I could not have came, You can hate me if you want I don't care the less people I care for the better but I have to tell you I wish I would have died instead of him, the closest thing I had to a brother."

"You should pay for that last word you wretched murdering half-blood I hope you die a painful and unbearable death Potter"And with that Ginny and the twins strode out of the room slamming the door behind them. Harry sat In shock, he thought they would never be prejudice like that. Slowly Harry decided to give theme there wish, when the other Wesley's had left and reached for his wand pointing it at himself 3 sharp arrows came out the end and punctured his leg,arm,and side,"crucio"He whispered when some one came in the room and realized what was happening dived for his wand and wrenched It out of his hand's He took the arrows out and and healed the holes in his body."You can go home now, and your wand will be returned when you can use It properly "Said Remus curtly and with that lead him out of

the room. When they arrived There on the table was Ron. Harry broke down sobbing.

"The funeral's going to be today that's why you where brought here half-blood"freed said from the sofa. That was the last straw Harry ran out the room running past many people all his friend's. he ran to Buck Beak's room hoping to find sanctuary and he did. but 30 minuet's latter Hermione knocked on the door "I know your in there"He ignored here for the entire time. The smell of dinner wafted up to his nostrals,that was what he wanted to suffer any way possible.

Another knock on the door, some muttering, and a click Dumbledor glided in the room

"Harry"He said "Some one with a small heart dose not deserve to grieve so much."Harry just sat there hoping that someone would kill him now."He is about to be creamated"Harry followed him to kitchin.They where holding a torch above Ron who had been socked In oil.

"Harry would you like to do the honer's"Some one said he, stepped forward for the torch and grabbed it his hand's shaking coming down on the oil next to him.

"Finally decided that you didn't care what happened to Ron"Ginny slipped out of the side of her mouth to him and with that went upstairs' Miss Wesley followed him only talking when they reached Ron's room.

"You wont be sleeping in here but in Sirus's old room "But mentioning Sirius wasn't the thing to do now and he just ran to his room, slammed the door and cried until some one came in

"Miss Wesley what are you doing here"

"I just came to see how you where doing"

"Why dose every thing happen to the one's I love"He began to sob agin when Miss Wesley took him into her arm's and did the same for hour's

until she tried to change the mood of thing's and said

"Harry you never opened you're birthday presents Here" she levitated a large pile of present's from the kitchen toward Him "Open them"she urged, Harry opened the first one to discover a pensive from Sirius that he had bought to give him at the right time he needed it and ounce agin had to stop the flow of tear's next was a dragon hide wand holster from Ron witch did the same as the pensive. Hermione gave him the whole set of How to Cast and Defend Yourself from the Dark Art's, The most important present was a stack of adoption paper's from Remus. Slowly tear's of joy filled Harry's eye's as he realized this gesgter"Tell dad yes Miss Weasly"Harry fell asleep from so many emotion's flooding In and out of his mind.

"Did it work Lucius"Voldemort asked

"partially my lord we killed the blood-tratior-"

"But the the other"

"The mud-blood was one of the first to leave my lord."

"Maybe some sort of punishment is in order"He said a smile spreading across his face

"I beg you lor-"

"CRUCIO"Lucius fell screaming in pain upon the floor. The pain in his scar was unbearable ."I freed you just before the attack to discover you incabibel,must I remind you of the plan"

"NO SIR"he almost screamed.

"Tell me then"

"We are to kill all that the Potter boy care's for then he will ask you to kill him in exchange for the prophesy and......."Harry awoke with this disturbing news on his mind, He ran to the Wesley's room and woke them he said he needed to contact Dumbldor and he appeared in the kitchen a moment's later.

"What is it Harry"He asked.

"Voldemort is planing on killing every one I love so I'll ask him to kill me for the prophecy."

"The what?" Mr. and Mrs. Wesley said together.

"IM sorry but it would put you in even more danger if you knew"Harry told them

"All available order member's will be watching you and your friends at all times"

"Sir if Lucius escaped then why hasn't It been in the Daily Prophet?"

"It was haven't you been getting it"

"No sir"

"Very well to bed now"Harry couldn't get to sleep he had to many memories in this house. Pulling the cover's over him, crying all night. When the first light's of the day fell on him he went down stares for some breakfast he arrived at the kitchen hearing a tapping noise. There was an owl out side the window with 2 letter's, he let the owl in and it flew to his shoulder. He quickly opened the letter knowing the seal.

Dear, Mister Potter,

The following is the result's of your Ordinary Wizerding Levels:

Care of Magical Creaters-O

Defense Against the Dark Art's-O

Transfigeration-E

Charm's-E

Potion's-O

Definition's-P

History of Magic-P

You may take one extra class if desierd.I will need a letter telling me witch classes you will be taking by the end of the week and pleas stop by to get you're broom It's cluttering my offic!Due to recent event's we have declared you a prefect and since you are the only one on the house team Quidditch captain too. The Inquisitorial Squad will be continued but any form of Abuse to this power will end in immediate expulsion from the Squad and the punishment you have set will be brought down on you. Your 3 badges are enclosed in the next envelop.

Minivera McGonagall

(Deputy Headmistress)

P.S."I am very proud to have you in my house and there will be some word's about Ron to the school and I was hoping you and Miss granger would say something.

Harry read out loud to every one.

"Good job son" Remus said proudly.

"Son"Hermione said in disbelief.

"Oh, ya Remus agreed to adopt me"

"Harry that's great"She said giving him a hug "Witch classes are you going to take"He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill righting his letter when 2 more owl's flew in. When he was done he read them his letter.

This year I will be taking

Care of Magical Creaters,Defence Against the Dark Art's,Transfigeration,Charm's,Potion's,and Ancient Runes.

Harry Potter

PS I will say some words about Ron.

"That's grate Harry IM doing those too other than ancient runes "Hermione said after he sent the letter with the owl.

"Theirs only 3 new books that's good"Harry said after skimming over his book list "Standard Book of Spells Grade 6 by Miranda Goshoke, How to Destroy the Dark by Unknown, and Aciant Ruins grade 6 by Amelia Duckheart"

"Yes but I wonder who the new defense against the dark art's teacher is"

"I don't care I'm doing the DA this year any way's"Harry pulled his coin out, taped it with his wand and it grew hot."Miss Wesley can I go to Diogon Ally with you, pleas "He asked putting a puppy dog look on his face and making whimpering noises.

"Yes, boy off coure's you can, just go get the lesh"that made every one but Ginny and the twin's laugh they just gave him a disgusted look and left the room. He grabbed his coat and and went over near the fire place.

"I want you to all keep your hand's on your wand's and be with at least one order member"Moody said, Miss Wesley went first then Harry.

"Diagon Ally"He said and off in a twirl he left. when he arrived Miss Wesley took his hand and asked him where he wanted to go first "I would like to go into Olivander's alone first"

"Okay but you get in trouble fire red sparks, got It"Harry nodded, when everyone was there they left for the wand shop. He entered the shop to find Mister Olivander sitting behind the counter.

"Ah I was wondering when you would come for a new wand."He said

"How did you know that"

"Simple logic since your wand's are brother's they can't duel each other can they"Harry just nodded his head "I have been experimenting with wand cores for you since the day you came in my store and now I think I have it"He took a wand out of a cabinet and handed it ti him. Harry tied to cast a simple summoning charm on a peace of paper bet all the papers came to him.

"WOW, that's power"

"You do know it's illegal to have 2 wand's so let's keep this our little secret he said smiling.

"What's it's core"asked Harry

"Phoenix feather and basilisk fang"Harry left the store with his new wand in his holster and old one in his pocket whispering

"I will avenge my family's"When harry entered Flourish and Bolt's he asked for help and got his books and started to browse around until he came upon an enchanted book with which would record any spell and how to do it that he saw by linking his mind with the book. It was over a thousand gallons but he was sure it would pay off in the end he also got a book on the three form's of mind magic, the only one he didn't now about was gwadamens, Influencing some one else's thought's. After getting him more gold they went to a store full of wizerding object's first he bought a WWN,and a watch like the Wesley's clock. The rest of the day they just refilled potion ingredient's and parchment and ink and thing's like that but he did by a quote's quil.Unlike Rita's quill this one recorded exactly what some one said. There last stop was Qualty Quidditch supllies,the new broom was in the window.The sign read

Q-76

The newest broom from the makers of the firebolt.900 miles or slower in less than 3 second's. Fine polished finish and Jinx resistent.700 Galleon.

Harry strode in and talked to the manger and came out with a long slender package.

On the way to a fire place almost 20 of the DA member's stopped him at the same time.

"Where starting the DA agin"he assured them all but they had to put a part of them self in his watch to make sure they went hurt

"Where's Ron"one of them asked Harry went silent "I'll tell you when school start's"They finished there shopping and went home the sun was almost down. The adult'd where getting dinner ready so Harry decided to talk to the other's but when he opened the door he heard what tore him apart the most about Ron being gone.

"Remember how he used to play Quidditch"Ginny and the twin's where siting on the floor talking and Hermione was reading a book.

"Ya, and how he used to always used to eat us out of house and home. But then Potter showed up, If I could I would torture him until he was almost dead"

"Ya and then nourish him until he was strong enough to be tortured agine"Harry stared at them and then started to cry then ran away when they looked. He didn't know where he was going but found his way to a park and sat down on the swing. He heard someone sitting next to him.

"Harry are you OK"Hermione asked.

"Of course IM not OK, every one I care for dies because of me. My parent's,Cedric,Sirius, and Ron douse It sound like I live, let alone be OK."

"Harry pleas Harry I only want to help"they looked in each other's eye's and for once he felt like life was worth living. He slowly moved his lip's closer and kissed her, Pulling away madly blushing. They sat and talked under the stars for hour's, until she fell asleep. Harry gently picked here up and walked back to Grimmauld place. Something wasn't right, someone was watching him. He woke Hermione up from what he assumed was a peaceful sleep.

"Some one's watching us"He whispered

"Very conductive potter"

'you, you SICK MINDED FREAK "He screamed at Lucius "who else is with you"

"IM afraid it's only you and me"Hermione huddled closer to Harry

"Run"he muttered to Hermione"GO"She began running

"IM going to have grate pride in this"

"For what attacking a young woman"he snarled.

"No, in making you suffer more"Lucius sent an unforgivable at here. Most the muggles where watching out of there window's. Harry jumped infront of the curse. the pain was almost to much for him. He fell to his knees sceraming.He lifted the curse and Harry's wand was out in a blink of an eye, A red light was hurtling towards him.

"Albora"Harry crocked and a blue barrier as smooth as glass but as strong as diamond reflecting the attack back. He dodged it but not before harry sent 12 cutting curses making deep gouges. Lucius apperated and reappeared behind Harry. Most the muggles where watching out of there window's by now and he couldn't think of how this situation could get any better.

"Impero"Harry was hardly able to hear what was being said"Tell me every thing about the order and Voldemort "Harry was about to answer when a voice in the back of his head said no why should I. Harry turned round and pulled out his other wand.

"Mobicorps,accio wand"harry said using the two spells hoping they would both work and they did.Lucius's wand flew to his hand as he began to float 10 feet int he air. Member's of the order started coming up the hill so Harry slowly put his and Lucius wand in his pocket.

"Harry is every thing OK"Dumbledor asked as Harry began to shake Lucius around.

"Just peachy sir"

"Good you seemed to take care of this Harry.now you can put him down and I can tak-"

"No sir I have plan's for him that will fit all our need's"

"Harry this is not the time or place for this"

"That make's it the perfect time then. I purpose that in order to have him I must be at all death eater interrogation's"

"That can be arranged"

"Then when where done we WILL"Harry stressed the word WILL "cast the strongest memory charm possible and have him deliver a message"

"FINE"Dumbledor replied with an agitated grunt.

"And sir I have already made the contract"Harry held out a peace of parchment and made Dumbldor sign before lowering Lucius down to the earth.

"Come Harry let's get you to bed"

"Harry what will be the purpose of sending him back to Voldemort if only to help him"

"Because Voldemort will kill him."

"I see those are very cold and harsh word's Harry"Lucius leapt at Harry but he was to fast for him.

"REDUCTO"Harry screamed blasting of one of his arm's."Sir pleas do not heal him in any way"Harry followed Miss Wesley to the house and heard some people talking inside.

"Harry"Ginny and the twin's screamed with a look of guilty look in there eyes"We'v been total"

"GIT'S"Harry finished there sentence.

"Ya you might say that"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER"Hermione screamed, stomping down the stares "HOW DARE YOU JUMP IN FRONT OF THAT UNFORGIVABLE FOR ME"

"Geez you make it seem like your ungrateful you know he used the Imperious curs to but broke out of it"

"IT'S NOT FUNNY"dropping her voice "I could have lost you too"He hugged here and kissed her forhead.Every one seeing this was an emotional moment made them self's scarce saying they left something in the oven or had homework. They soon fell asleep Hermione on his chest and in his arm's.

A/N I did not kill Ron so they could go out but because the story is partly about how he recovers from numerous deaths and something else but I wont say.


	3. New teacher

A/N:pleas review, It keeps me going, There's something big coming up so I'll let you get reading.

That morning was always the most chaotic of the year, Harry was headed home to Hogwart's.

"Harry dear, be sure to fold everything, I know you can use magic so that shouldn't be a problem"Miss Wesley said to him when she saw his trunk was wasn't packed.

"Pack"He said and every thing flew to it's rightful position in his trunk after folding it's self. He went down to the kitchen to see very one waiting for him.

"Harry we will be taking a portkey to the platform,"Remus said."So why don't you go get your robes on harry slid them over his clothes and took out the 3 badges for the first time they sparkled glamorously on his midnight black robes

"Alright"They gathered round Ginny's trunk"On 3 1-2-3 "He felt the felling of o hook behind his navel spinning in rush of color. Then as soon as it started it stoped.Whene the other's where saying good bye Harry had volunteered to levitate the trunk's onto the train then walked over to the parting.

"Be good dear and stay out of trouble"Miss Wesley said as she pulled him in to a massive bear hug.

"Be good son"Remus beamed proudly as Dean and Semus came running past.

"I will"

"Good"

The train gave a loud screech as It began to move as the clock hit 11.

"Oh dear"Miss Wesley said as the train started to move and kid's started yelling them to hurry up. They where running towards the train but it was moving to fast.

"Where not going to make it"Ginny screamed

"Moblilicorps"Harry yelled trying to use the spell on both Ginny and Hermione with one wand. They slowly lifted into the air then Harry gently dropped them on the train. Harry was trying to make it but couldn,t.He concentrated on the train every thing around him stopped and went silent. He appeared on the train falling over on his face. Hand's started pulling him up to his feet and brushing him off.

"How did you do that"Ginny asked flabbergasted

"I don't know what happened let alone how I did what ever your talking about"

"Harry you just apperated"said Hermione jumping into the conversation

"I did what"Harry said in a nervous lagph.If that was true then the ministry should be sending an owl to give him a fine or worse ask for his wand."Let's go get seats" he said to Hermione when Ginny started to get into a compartment with her friend's.

"Sure"They went to the prefect's carriage at the front of the train.

"Hello Harry"Profeser Magonagall greeted them as they entered the 6 year Gryfindor compartment.

"Hello"Harry and Hermione both replied.

"As you know we have had a terrible thing happen over the summer and you are to say a few word's pleas know you do not have to do this "No one said anything Hermione and him just sat on the seat and when McGonagall left began to sob.

"Why did he have to go Harry

"I don't know but the fate that is in store for Lucius isn't enough and IM going to make Draco's life a living

hell "The ride was pretty much silent except for the occasional sniveling and wimper.Whene they got of there train Hagrid was was waiting for them.

"Dumbledor asked me to take you to the grate hall and leave you in the back chamber, your okay with this"He asked as they took a special carriage to arrive before every one else.

"Ya"just like the train the ride past extremely fast. Until they where already at the chamber.

"Just wait until Dumbledor call's you "In just a few moment's Dumbledor called for Harry. He walked to where the head master stood and began giving his speech although not knowing exactly he was going to say

"Ron was a wonderful friend and-"

"And can it Potter we all know he was a blood-tratior always sticking up for that ugly mud blo-"

"Silincio"Harry's wand was out and he was going to give Draco just what he deserved. "YOU INCELANT DEATH EATER, YA THAT'S RIGHT EVERY ONE AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW I, AM A WAY AND CONNECTED TO VOLDEMORT "all the student's winced at the name"HE KNOWS WHEN IM FELLING A POWERFUL EMOTION OR VICE-VERCA.I'VE BEEN TO YOUR LITTLE LESSONS WITH VOLDEMORT THROUGH HIS MIND EVERY NOW AND THEN AND I KNOW YOUR A DEATH EATER AND YOU HAVE BEEN SLIPPING SECRET INFORMATION TO HIM YOU OVER HEAR FROM

ME "Harry felt good doing this treating him how he deserved was going to happen a bit latter though.

"Harry maybe you should-"Dumbledor tried to interrupt

"YOUR FATHER KILLED HIM AND THEN TRIED HERMIONE AND HE SAID"IM GOING TO ENJOY MAKING YOU SUFFER MORE" AND HE'S IN A SECRET JAIL BLEEDING TO DEATH OVER AND OVER AGIN BECAUSE I BLEW HIS FORSAKEN ARM OFF "Harry was shaking with rage now and was just getting started "AND I HAVE ALREADY TOLD THE AUTHORITIES AND THEY ARE ON THERE WAY HERE NOW "Harry had tears in his eye's and was about to hurt draco with the nastiest legal curse he could think of. 20 aruoers came bursting through the door but Goyle cast the contercurse on Malfoy and now was running, Harry close behind and the others behind Harry following getting closer. Draco turned and cast a a spell making it impossible to enter the targeted area.

"Now Potter we will have a little fun and duel.AVADA KEDAVRA"he yelled, Harry tried useing his new found gift and to his surprise he apperated right behind Draco, but he was ready"CRUCIO"

Harry collapsed in pain screameing.Some how he managed to cast a spell but only a weak one. Draco pulled a second wand out of his robes and to every one's surprise Harry did 3.

"Your father had a very nice dark art's wand. 12 inch holly with a basilisk fang."Harry said as he eyed the wand

"How do you know that"

"I have someone who believes in my actions where do you think I got my second wand from. To bad he'll never use it agin "Harry snapped the wand in half. Draco screamed and casted a spell he didn't know of.

"DALSABIA"A purple light erupted from his wand engulfing Harry. It seemed to tickle but nothing more.

"What was that, has Voldemort been getting soft and going to make me laugh to death"Harry was knelled over in laughter.

"But that was the unmentioned unforgivable"

"Never herd of it, I'll have to look it up and see what it does ."

"Diffindo"Draco yelled sending to many cutting curse that was healthy for you. Almost all his body was cut and bleeding. The whole school was watching now and Draco was getting tired

"Get in here Crabb, Goyel"Harry decided to finish this now when he was week.

"Accio wand"Malfoy's wand flew to his hand. Harry examined it "Nice wand for transfigeration,12 inch, unicorn hair.STUPIFY."Malfoy fell to the ground unconseas.The dome faded and disappeared.

"Harry"Hermione screamed with tears rolling down her cheek's.

"It's OK Hermione I just fell tierd"he kissed her on the lip's before falling to the floor in a heap of blood.

"What happend"Harry asked as he opened his eye's

"Young Malfoy used an ancient unvorgivable.Fortunitly it was not as strong as possible but did cause internal bleeding. Not to mention over 20 cutting charm's "Madam Pomfry spoke out of the corner"You can leave by dinner time"

Soon 6:00 rolled around and red headed figures and one brown came bursting through the door.

"Harry"Hermione and Ginny came in with the rest of the Wesley's.

"Can't you stay out of trouble for a day even"Fred and Gorge snickered.

"And be like you, no way"

"You can leave now Mr. Potter. See you next week"

"Yes, ma'am I undoubtedly will."They left, going to the grate hall.

"Harry you can let Hermione go now"Fred and Gorge said. Harry took his arm's away blushing but Hermione wouldn't let him go.

"Ah I see our new death eater hunter has came to join us" Dumbledor said as he entered the grate hall.

"Yes and ready for our deal to happen soon Professor"

"Yes pleas meet me in my office after dinner to talk about that"

"Very well sir" All eye's where looking at Dumbledor. Soon the feast had began and every one was enjoying themselves.

"Hey Harry here"Fred and Gorge shoved a badly wrapped package in his hands "Open it it's yours"

"Harry held it away from him knowing it had something that would explode in his face. It didn't, Harry slowly looked in side nothing was there.

"It's a magic link to our store supply. Since you provided the gold we thought you should have any thing you want from the store."The inside of the box exploded in his face making his long hair stand up in one big spike,

"Thank's"The feast soon ended and Dumbledor stood up quitting every one.

"As I was not able to make the announcement's yesterday I will do it now. The forest is out off bound to all student's,Mr Potter and Miss Granger should be aware of that by now."The whole school looked at them nodding in approval "The Wesley brothers may join us for there last school year if they wish"

"We would be delighted"Fred said

"It would further our education."

"And besides we have to keep an eye on these 2 love bird's"Fred indicated Hermione and Harry siting together in each other's arm's. They both tore away quickly but it was to late and the whole school had saw them.

"May I address our new Defense against the dark art's techer,Profesor Harry Potter."

"What"The whole school whispered

"That is if he will agree"

"Sir I don't understand"

"Harry I want you to teach the school. Of course you'll be getting paid and will receive your own chamber's and all classes will be held during your free time or after school"

"I take it I might as well since I don't think I have a choice really"

"No Harry you don't. Now come take your seat "Harry walked up to the platform aware of all the eye's on him.

"What can Potter teach us. He only survived because his mum's dead "Pansy shrieked

"50 point's from slythern. You should now by now never to insult my family and friend's "Several small emerald's rose to the top of the slythern hour galls. Every one was shocked. Harry had every right to take point's away but every one forgot.

"A reasonable punishment Harry.There where other thing's they should be punished for but you gave the punishment and so there it stand's. Prefect's and new teacher's pleas meet me in my office. Thank you "It felt weird being up sitting next to Dumbledor looking down on the student's. When every one was leaving Harry followed Dumbledor out of the hall to his office.

"Sir why me IM not even of age yet so I can't have a job"

"On the contrary when you can use magic out of school you are officially of age. And this is what you have to do for me if you are going to do you know what."

"But it wasn't in the contract"

"Yes, but it was when I wrought it"The prefect's came up the stair's to find Harry and Dumbledor talking like it was a casual thing.

"Welcome prefect's pleas sit down and Dumbledor made several chair's appear and took a seat"This year there have been some changes and some of you are part of the Inquisitorial Squad and may take point's away from houses ranging from 1-20."

"But sir why could Harry or I mean Professor Potter deduct 50 then"

"Because he's also a teacher. You are required to be an example to the younger student's. This years password to the bathroom is magical tent that should be all "The other's left but Harry stayed."Harry we will interrogate the death eaters we have captured to night"

"Yes sir but I need something frome my trunk first"

"That can be done"He clapped his hand's and Harry's trunk was in front of him "Take what you need"Harry removed the quote quill and a parchment note book and was ready.

"Off we go, Harry we will take this portkey to get there. He pointed to a note book and on the count of three they where sent in a tornado of color and a hook behind there navel's and disapperad.Whene the room stooped spinning Harry saw a row of cell's.

"Sir which one is Lucius in. And Draco "Harry added.

"This way, there in the first and second cell's"They traveled to the beginning of the prison talking every so often but just to clarify information.

"Hello Dumbledor, Harry"Fudge greeted them when they came into view trust you are prepared."They walked into a a rusty cell belonging to Draco who was already chained up unconcius.Harry set up the quill and note book when they awakened him.

"Potter I'll kill you if it's the last thing I ever do"The guard's forced the vertiserum down his throught when at the same time the quill wrought down every thing he said.

"I like to see you try, I've survived the dark lord over 3 times so how could you kill me. In fact can you really kill me?"

"No"

"I thought so. Now tell me all the death eaters you know of "He gave a long list of names then Harry asked something of more inportance"Why do help you're father"

"Because mud-blood's don't deserve to study magic "They could obtain no more from him so moved on to Lucius. But unfortunately he had his memory altered by Voldemort and was unable to answer any question's except one.

"Why did you kill Ron"

"My master ordered me to and he was after all your friend"

"Well, harry I guess you would like to know where your quarter's are"Dumbledor said when the arrived back in his office. Harry nodded and he said they whore behind a portrait in his office.

"When I apperated why didn't the ministry fine me"

"Harry you where doing at an important time even when you did it on the train and so they let it slip."Harry left and found his quarters. It looked like a muggle apartment except there where no appliances except for a place to cook. He fell into his bed and in second's was fast asleep.


	4. Attacks and Torture

"Harry" Some one whispered he could only have been asleep for a couple minutes"Harry"

"Just a few more minutes Ron" Then realization struck him Ron couldn't be shaking him he was dead. Harry opened his eyes to see Dumbledore lingering above him" Sir what happened"

"Harry, death eaters are storming the castle. We have to get you out of here" It took Harry a few minutes to register this before he made up his mind.

"No. I can help people if I don't run away I could have helped Ron and I wont let that happen to any one else. They have taken too much of my family and too much of it is in the order. Including you" A smile spread across Dumbledore's face.

"Harry you can help if you leave"

"No" Harry got up and dressed "I am ready" He strode out of the room both wands out and ready.

"Sir, why am I not in trouble for having 2 wand's"

"Because I explained some things to Fudge and he has agreed to let you have them"

"Will Snap be there?"

"No I'm afraid he was discovered and can no longer obtain information. . . Now pleas Harry use your sense and get out of here. You're no use to any one dead"

"Sir I have thought of killing my self many times and one more lose and I will" Dumbledore seemed to realize Harry was being serious and said no more. It was too risky to have him killed ands he had less chance of that happing if he was fighting death eaters.

"I will leave the grounds and apperat to head quarters if voldemort shows up"

"Fine" Harry was as stubborn as his mom. That was probley why he was able to escape Voldemort so many times even when he had little chance of living, an admiring trait. They walked out onto the grounds out to a line of arouers.

"Harry" Miss Wesley sounded surprised "What are you doing here"

"I have decided that no matter what you say I am going to fight"

"But your way to young" This time it was Remus that spoke "I don't want you out here"

"To bad" Harry took a place at the front and started getting statistics

"How many"

"46"

"What do they want?"

"Don't know" He did not have to what long for the action. Death eaters came up the hill and every one ran forward, Harry at the very front. He skidded in to the closest death eater's leg and shot a cutting curse at the next.

"CRUCIO" One screamed Harry threw it off with out even screaming.

"x-era" He shouted back. The curse was so painful it was almost illegal. Harry turned to look for his next target and by the look's of it every one besides the death eaters and Harry had stopped fighting, but all the death eaters where on Harry and they had been for the last couple of minutes. A spell came out of no where knocking Miss Wesley on the ground unconscious or worse. Harry was enraged. He started using the worst spells he could think of, a fire in his eye's no one had ever seen before. He quickly found her attacker.

"Skinasia" Harry bellowed. The man's skin began to peel off. Harry knew it was an illegal curse but he didn't care he used the most painful and deadly curses he could think of he used all but the killing curs he even used Crucio. Only a few more remand when every one snapped out of there shock and they tackled him before could kill any more people.

"Harry get a grip" Remus said but Harry kept struggling before he was subdued by Dumbledore and with a look of pain and betrayal in his eye's fell into a deep peaceful sleep. Harry awoke in a dark room.

"Hello" Harry was starting to get worried and had no recollection how he got here. Lights flashed on and death eaters entered the room. Harry knew he was in trouble and tried to apperat. A death eater laughed hysterically.

"Apperating is vain. There are ward's here to stop it. Grab him" 2 death eaters grabbed Harry by the arm's and dragged him through halls to an empty room…..almost empty that is. There was a large snake curled in the corner, a squat mouse like man near a chair with Voldemort in it.

"How could a monster like you have ever been Tom Marvalo Riddle" Harry said shaking his head in disproval.

"Don't you ever call me that filthy name"

"But it is your name Tom" Harry now knew how to distress the dark lord and he intended to.

"Crucio" Harry wasn't going to give the pleasure of him in pain to Voldemort and did his best to stand like nothing had happened though his body was screaming in agony and it worked. After about 10 minute's of torture it stopped.

"What do you know of the order. He remained uncommunicative. "Tell me" Still nothing "Legelimens" Harry knew it would happen and did not clear his mind but focused on feelings of anger, love, despair, hate. He could see Voldemort and he was in uncontrolled fury.

"Take him to the torture chamber. He was dragged to a room with gruesome devises covered in dried blood. They chained him to a bored and lowered him near burning hot metal. They could hear his scream through the whole house. When they where done they threw him into the cell he had awoken in.

"Where's my wand"

"How should we know you didn't have it with you" Harry had acquired many more wound's. Cut's across his whole body by Wight hot daggers cutting him in numerous places and he thought he had broke his arm and was bleeding continuously and thought they had charmed the wound's not to heal. It went like that for weeks he thought he would never be able to get out. He could no longer walk properly and had to limp, had more broken bones then just his arm, and he was continuously bleeding since they had used blood replenishing potions. By now he was so used to the pain and torture did not even whimper. Harry was too tired and he knew death was a few minuets way. Harry grabbed a present Dumbledore gave on his birthday. It was his moms' wedding ring on a chain. He said if he ever needed help he could use it. Why hasn't Dumbledore already rescued me The surface of the diamond began to swirl and showed him many places one he knew very well, It was the entrance hall "I wish I was there" Harry began to move how he did not know but when it stopped he was where he wished. He limped over to the doors of the grate hall and entered all eyes turned to him.

"HARRY" many people screamed but none louder than Hermione the Wesley's and McGonagall. They and Dumbledore ran to him but Hermione got there first and hugged him positive she had broken more bones. Every one else was there and he collapsed in a pool of scarlet liquid. Harry awoke once again but this time a room he knew well the hospital wing.

"Harry" Hermione leapt and gave him a big hug.

"Harry we need to know what happened when they had you" Harry began to tell the torture they said something he was afraid to hear.

"That would explain why you have so many scars

"Scars" Croaked Harry. He ran to the changing room and tore off every single peace of clothing seeing them on every inch of his body Harry slowly redressed and sat back on his bed and finished telling them the rest of the story and was sobbing when he was finished. Hermione took him into a passionate embrace.

"I thought you would never come for me and Id wither away. And now when ever I look in a mirror I'll be reminded of that night and this."

"Harry did Voldemort find any thing in your mind"

"No I blocked him out"

"Look's like you passed the test"

"YOU LET THEM TAKE ME"

"No Harry the test was I was going to try and brake into your mind when you where not expecting it and you just did it against me and Voldemort"

"I just did it but I didn't know"

"Ah a wonderful thing about blocking your mind is you is you can still do it with out even knowing until you want put your defenses down.

"Must be later in the book I'm reading about. Sir Snap wasn't teaching me how to close my mind last year he was teaching me how to open it by clearing my mind.

"Then I was wrong and he is a death eater"

"Or both so he is on the winning side" And he ran out to get Snap

"Out he need's his rest" Pompfry said showing Hermione out and giving Harry a potion. Every thing went blurry and he found himself in an absorbed sleep.


	5. Bella's demise

Harry was walking along a brittle looking bridge. He looked over and saw a molten green rock, made of emerald; every thing had a greenish tint. Ron was hovering just 2 feet in front of him moving away,

"No Ron don't go. Not again"

"Find me Harry. Find me" he chorused over and over again. Harry tried to move but couldn't every thing around went black where he was standing

"Just come back, Ron" He was gone and before him stood Miss Weasly.

"Harry how are you, did you eat enough, where you warm, and did they hurt you"

"Obviously mum they didn't or he wouldn't be here, and he's defiantly not warm now you threw water on him"

"What did you see about Ron you where sleep talking and flailing around" Harry was drenched and shivering.

"He just said find me over and over again"

"You've gone nut's I expect" Percy said from the back of the group. It was good knowing the Wesley family was together again… almost together.

"Probably have after spending so much time in that wretched place" They all knew he was talking about the incident that gave him so many scars.

"Yes, Pompy said you can go as long as you don't come back any time soon" Mr. Weasly said

"Good don't know what I'd have done if I couldn't. You can tell Lucius to tell his master that I will rip him and every last one of his followers to shred's" Harry said to Dumbledore as he walked in. At night it was terrible.

Harry was being tortured again he watched all he loved die then Ron was back.

"Harry Harry Harry" He chorused. Harry awoke drenched in sweat taking in sharp, shallow, agonizing breath. He quickly ran to the nearest bathroom.

Another thing that wasn't in his quarters, Harry used to think not having it was funny but not any more. Harry felt a scorching bile rise in his throat. When he thought he had the worst of it out it just came again taking thing's that looked like parts of his throat and stomach with it.

"Harry what's wrong you look like me before the full moon" Remus asked, concern in his voice. He had decided to go to head quarters for the weekend to see Remus and the other order members. Every one looked up to see a person that looked nothing like Harry. He had a face as Wight as Voldemort with blood shot eyes and deep shadowed bags under them. No one had seen him since he had got out of the hospital wing. He was always vomiting or in his bed trying to get a peaceful sleep which never came.

"Nothing just haven't been getting a lot of sleep" He replied drearily

"Why don't you just ask for a sleeping potion"

"Don't you think I've tried that" Harry snapped , he hadn't meant for it be so harsh but he couldn't help him self.

"Sorry Harry I was just trying to see if you where okay, I mean with what Voldemort did to-"

"WELL THEN WHY AREN'T WE OUT THERE TRYING TO STOP AND KILL HIM INSTEAD OF SITTING AROUND HEADQUARTERS" Harry bellowed. It felt good to scream, he was so frustrated. Harry punched a vase off the table sending it flying across the room and depositing fragments in his hands.

"Harry calm down"

"WHY SHOULD I, I HATE THIS, AS LONG AS HE'S breathing I CAN'T LIVE SO WHATS THE POINT" Harry had drawn his wand, every ones eyes where on him.

Harry felt trapped and confused. This so called resistance was to stop the bad things from happening but they just sat there talking. Harry knew he was going to be sick again and ran over to the sink. The fluids came up and this time he felt light headed. Every thing went blank. Harry was dreaming about being tortured but this time some thing was different it wasn't Voldemort torturing him is was him self.

"It's your entire fault there dead" It said in a raspy-wheezing voice" You don't deserve to live. It's your entire fault."

"I...I…I didn't mean for them to get hurt "Harry crocked in a barley audible whisper.

"Of course you didn't but deep down you know it's true"

"No, No, No IT'S NOT TRUE" He screamed his voice raising with every word" Just go away and let me die alone" Harry felt the snug sun sunshine of the hospital wing hit his cheek but he still felt icy cold.

"Harry" someone screamed to his side. He was smothered in a brunet hair. "Harry your so cold" Hermione whispered in a terrified and uneasy voice "Harry, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't stop what happened to them" She reached up and grabbed his face and kissed him. "We need to talk" The said in unison "You go first" It was really getting annoying with them saying every thing together "Ok then I'll go first" Once againin perfect harmony.

"Hermione I can't be with you Voldemort will kill you and I can't bear that it

wi-"

"Harry I won't leave no matter what you about say save it and let me choose if you love me so much"

"Hermione"

"YOU can't throw life away because of Voldemort, Why do have to be the one to kill him anyways"

"Hermione I heard the prophesy. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those that have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… And the Dark Lord will make him his equal , BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT… AND ETHER MUST DIE AT THE HANDS OF THE OTHER FOR NEATHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES… THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE

DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES… Dark Lord ya right more ike Dork Lord"hemione was now in tears and was starting to go into hystarics.

'hermione pleas could you go get me something to eat" She slowly left

"Adva kedavra"sOME ONE YELLED FROME BEHIND HIM BEFORE HE SWIFLY JUMPED

OUt OF HIS BeD WHENE IT WAS MELTED INTO TWIST OF HOT MEATAL.

MWDA HA HA a cliffy I know I hat them to but this is what you guys get for not revewing and I warned you to review and this is what you get and it will be a wile before you get an update because im really busy with a paly and the next chapter will be like this if i dint get I don't know 5 revews at loeast since its not something you seem t like doing.

P.S i know it's short but I have a bad case of wrighters bloke wright now


	6. Secrets

A/N: How did you like the cliff hanger laughs maniacally you brought it upon you self and that was punishment for the lack of reviews for the last 5 chapters.

"Lesstrang" Harry snarled, she was about to be punished no matter what. He didn't care about information as long as that monster was in pain.

"Oh did baby potter get hurt" She mocked in that babyish voice of hers. She cast a crutio curse at him but he dodged at the last second. Bella was hit by his slashing curse and had a large gouge across her face." Do you want a hug after so many people are dead all because of you" Harry felt the anger running through him and he knew that in a minute he would explode. "expleamis" (A/N: Sorry about spelling) Harry's wand flew out the window damn he thought now what? "Just as bad as my cousin never could tell what side to choose and what is he now dead that's what he is dead I killed him." She stuck here chest out like she was proud and deserved a medal on here chest. "I deserve a medal for getting rid of trash like that" Harry felt all the loathing and hate flow through him embraced it, it was as if he had lost control of his body he snapped his fingers and some how managed to get from one side of the room to the other, then he pointed his finger at here and shouted "qudabayo" he saw the orange spell spew out and as quickly has it had appeared it was gone and the whole castle was shaking. Her limp body fell to the ground with a loud shattering noise of the cabinet the curse had also hit. Harry had cast an advanced stunner Remus had taught that summer made to only let the caster awaken the victim. Dumbledore burst in the doors. And upon seeing the mess shouted "Poppy get Harry a dreamless sleeping potion" Harry was about to go the window and get his wand but then stopped

I can use magic without a wand. Why go and get? Harry snapped his fingers and his wand flew in the window to him. Dumbledore's eyes bulged and then he fainted.

"Potter! What have you done?" Madam Pommpry said a moment later when she came in. Harry just shrugged and cast an awakening spell on Dumbledore.

"Harry in my office now" Dumbledore ordered in voice of pure amazement. Harry followed him out the wing and his office in deep thought. I know have a weapon to use against Voldemort that could mean I can never be disarmed. But I'll have to keep it a secret from every one except though's close to me. Harry hardly noticed when they got to the gargoyle and Dumbledore said the password "Ton Ton Taffy"

"Have a seat Harry" Dumbledore said in a frightened voice but why would Dumbledore have a reason to fear him? "Harry I have been keeping more secrets from you that you have stumbled upon." Blood went through like a wave it felt like it was burning a hole through him. He had thought that he had heard all of the secrets last year. His headmasters glass lens shattered in halve. Harry took a couple of steadying breaths and let him continue. "You see Harry you are related to many powerful wizards of the past four in fact. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Merlin. Of course now you hold the power of Salazar Slytheren from them being transferred to you through his only living descendent Voldemort." Harry was shocked him having the powers of the five greatest wizards ever. Those that even rivaled Dumbledore's powers.

"How long have you known"

"Since you pulled out Gryffindor's sword from the Hat" Harry you have the power to use Magic without a wand from Merlin you eventually be able to see magic and its type from being his descendent. You can speak Parseltong from Salazar. Your other powers will surface eventually as you grow. Now to bed. Oh and Harry the real Snap has been captured. The one you discovered was really Nott under the effects of the Polly Juice Potion. It would also seem that Draco had been of the influence of the Impero curse since the age of three. The spells effect was destroyed when his father was killed, He will be re-joining use next Monday and Nott's hearing and interrogation will be on Halloween night. You have been asked to join the Wizenmont and are to be awarded the Order of Merlin first class for your deeds" Harry walked to his dormitory so deep in thought that he didn't' realize that some one was calling his name. He kissed Hermione good night and went straight to his bed. Then darkness fell upon him in his sleep.

"Have you made the arrangements for travel to America" Harry said in and ice cold voice that would frighten the dead.

"Almost my lord we just have to find the well of the dead"

"Good now bring the Weasly boy in" Worm tail left and in a few seconds Ron was standing in the room in front of him. "Are you ready to tell us the information we seek." Ron spat at Voldemort's feet screaming "you son of a bitch monster" but was interrupted by Harry's cold voice muttering "crucio" Ron's cries for mercy did not come infuriating the dark lord.

"Damn. So you have stumbled onto your little surprise early, don't worry you'll join him when he's dead only if you tell me the prophesy but if not torture could be involved. You'll have to travel to hells gates to see me"

"Oh are you looking at your retirement plans early trying to find where the best place to burn your evil ass off is. To bad I'll just have to see you in hell then" Harry replied through Voldemort's lips "I'm coming for you Ron, hold on" nice speech potter Voldemort mentally told him now feel real pain Harry felt like a thousand white hot needles where being jabbed in to him and out the other side but he let out no cry of pain or retreated from his mind you'll never get away with it not if I can help it then Harry was gone from Voldemort's mind and was in his own. Harry could tell this was real he didn't know how, he just did.

"Harry…Harry" Hermione said nervously "Harry are you okay" Harry just moaned in protest when she tried to pick him up, she gently put him back on ht bed.

"Im fine Mione. Just a bad dream" She crawled in his bed and slept that way for the rest of the night.

The first Hogsmead weekend was that day. Just in time Harry thought.

"Mione, May I escort you to Hogsmead today" Harry asked over breakfast.

"Harry I'd be delighted" She responded. Harry was sprouting a big grin all morning hoping that it would be better than his date with Cho. They first stopped at the bookstore and amazingly to Hermione he bought over 50 large toms. But Harry had made the resolution to learn all he could before he rescued Ron from that bitch.

"Hermione can we stop over there at that Magical equipment store really quick."

"Sure but why."

"Just want to pick up some stuff" and so they strolled in to the store and Harry walked right up to the sales clerk. "Mam, do you have any dragon hide clothing, Wand and dagger holsters to."

"Yes young man but why would you need that stuff we have an interesting supply of enchanted Muggle walkmans approved by the ministry." Harry slowly lifted his hair

away from his bangs to show his scar."

"Now do you see" she gasped and led him to a shelf" she measured him and gave him his choice of color. Harry picked a black and red pair thinking that black would be perfect for a stealth operation and the red would identify him as an ally to the Aroures. She gave him a pair of wand holsters to use for his wands then he asked for something she was very afraid of bringing out.

"Mam. Do you by chance have any knives and holsters for them?"

"Yes I'll be right back and would like any enchantments on your dragon hide clothing"

"Yes but I don't know if you can provide them, very powerful stuff you see."

"Try me"

"Okay. I need a charm that will turn me and the pant's invisible with a key word. They need to be able to grow up to 36 inches they need to be fire proof and not shrink when they come In contact with water. I also need them to change into robes and back with a password."

"Your right Mister Potter yo-'

"Harry pleas"

"All right Harry your right powerful stuff but I'll do it"

"Great so now about the knives"

"I'll bring them right out Harry" she closed the curtains and took out a rack of daggers "No there not illegal but customers get a little nervous around them there some with enchantments so what would you like"

"A dagger that poisons on contact with the skin, and another that sharpens itself with every blow." She handed them to him and gave him holsters for them and he went to change. No one gave him a second look when he left the shop thanks to the robeing charm. They where in the castle eating dinner when it happened. He heard the screaming of his mother, then Sirius falling through the vile, and at last being told that Ron had died. Harry stood up, the whole hall staring at him.

"Every one Gryffindor tower immediately Hermione you're to get them in a stay there." He then transfigured his robes back to his dragon hide clothing with daggers in all sorts of loop holes the top sleeveless with both his wands in there holsters the other carefully hidden with a conceiving glamour charm. The whole hall could feel there presence, they where at the entrance door. When the other students had left Harry snapped his fingers and the door opened. He didn't know how but he could now recall spells he had never heard of.

"Dementia destructo" There was a flash of light from Harry's wand that blinded every one teacher's and Death Eaters alike. The light finally disappeared and thousands of Dementores just dropped to the floor dead, others falling to the ground as sand. Harry quickly jumped from the tables and began throwing knives and spells

He heard the words that he hated most and looked at who it was aimed at, It was Dumbledore, Harry didn't see any thing else because he quickly though said to be impossible Apperated in front of the curse but not before stunning every Death Eater with a group stunning spell, Then blocked the Killing curse miraculously with a powerful shield. Then passed out but not before a balding rat climbed into his pocket.


	7. Jailed

A/N: I will now waht at least a month or more to update unless i get 1 reveiw per chapter. Do not worry htougI will not abandon the story.

"Have you located the gates of hell?"

"Yes my lord"

"Where?"

"The rocky mountains of northern Utah"

Harry awoke clutching his burning scar wishing for the pain to stop. He carefully filed the information in the back of his brain for future reference and quietly got out of bed and dressed.

"MR. POTTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED." Madam Pompfry screeched across the hall.

"Sorry Madam Pompfry…"

"Pleas call me Poppy where colleges now"

"Yes I was going to my office to get a few Tomes"

"Sure you where. Sit down and I will see if you are fit to leave. That was some pretty powerful magic Harry you should be proud of yourself."

"Poppy I need to see Professor Dumbledore now" Harry slowly walked to the headmasters' office going through groups of student's looking at him as if he saved there lives. _In a way I have if it wasn't for me they would have been reliving there worst fears a fate worse than death _"Ton Ton Taffy" Harry was about to knock on the door when Dumbledore's voice and the ministers voice came from inside the room.

"See reason Dumbledore he needs to be locked up in case he is possessed again."

"I refuse to let you remove Harry to a position of mortal peril."

"Then I have no choice. Impero" he heard Fudges voice through the door. Harry gasped how could the minister of magic use one of the unforgivable curses when he was trying to up hold the law, him the minister of magic the man that Harry would have thought to week and pompous to create even the weakest form of a major curse

"I won't do it"

"You have no choice now give me permission"

"Minister Fudge I herby grant you permission to remove and arrest Harry Potter."

It had sounded as if Dumbledore was resisting with all he had.

"Now there is no one in my way to ride the world of mudbloods and muggles. I will do an even better job than Voldemort could ever hope to dream of"

Harry had heard enough now was the time for action. He ran for the Tower being as fast as he could, until he found the one person he could trust. Hermione.

"Hermione. Take this, Reveal it to the press I do not have enough time to explain they'll take me away soon and I will need your help to get out." He shoved a small mason jar full of silver liquid in her hands. "Show the order; tell them they can not trust Dumbledore at this time." Harry ran away to his own chambers leaving a clearly baffled Hermione. When he reached his living quarters, he found a small squad of ministry Aroures. They roughly grabbed him around the arms.

"Harry James Potter you are under arrest for being a public risk and possibly a Death Eater." Harry realized that the Aroure that was speaking was Tonks. She had a disappointed look in her eyes. Harry just let out bitter laugh that took the whole room by surprise. He now knew why Sirius was laughing when he was taken, it just seemed too outlandish.

"TONKS. I, Harry James Potter JOIN THE BASTERD THAT KILLED BOTH MY PARENT'S. THE MAN THAT'S FOLLOWERS KILLED SIRIUS. YOU DON'T REALLY BELIEVE WHAT THAT PATHETIC IDIOT OF A MINSTER IS TELLING YOU DO YOU"

"No but I believe what Dumbledore said" they started walking down the hall when Tonks pulled back near him. "How could you"

"Dumbledore. Impero. Fudge. Ask Hermione."

Then they walked through the halls into the cold night air.

Hermione was just putting the finishing touches on her points essay when Harry came charging up to her

"Hermione. Take this, Reveal it to the press I do not have enough time to explain they'll take me away soon and I will need your help to get out." He shoved a small mason jar full of silver liquid in her hands. "Show the order; tell them they can not trust Dumbledore at this time." Then he ran out of the portrait hole leaving behind a completely baffled Hermione. _That was weird._ She went to the bathroom closed and bolted the door. She unscrewed the lid and plunged her face into the liquid to see the whole act before her eyes.

"Now there is no one in my way to ride the world of mudbloods and muggles. I will do an even better job than Voldemort could ever hope to dream of"

"She left the bathroom to look out the window as she thought of what she had heard but wish she had been some where but there. Unfortunately, she saw here boy friend being dragged down the steps of the grounds then disappears.

Harry was being led down a hall to the trial chamber. When he arrived, they placed him in a chair with magical shackles. The shackles silently slithered up Harry's arm then bound him to the chair.

"Harry potter you have been brought here for your crimes as a supposed Death Eater and willinglyputting the public danger. How do you plead Harry Potter?" Dumbledore asked from his raised riser of stone.

"Not guilty"

'Very well if you will not divulge the truth willingly we will be forced to extract it from you and seeing as we have run out of our stock on Vertiserum we will have to do it the old fashion way" raised the wands

"Wizenmont ready" the Wizenmont as a whole raised there wands and chanted"Cruccio" Harry felt a pain worse than anything. He would willingly have Voldemort casting the curse than these barbarians. Harry quickly found the weakest pain he could find and focused on that. He had studied the curse in the room of requirements and had found that the curse was a stimulation of different pains and concentrating on one completely could stop the curse. I t had never been done before but Harry had decided that the wizerding kind could have a better chance in this war and it seemed that he was correct. The curse fell but he pretended to be under the effect, which proved valuable to him for now he could implant any lies into Fudges mind that he wanted.

"Why are you working for Voldemort?"

"IM NOT IM NOT" Harry squealed until his voice was almost hoarse.

"What do you now of his plans"

"He wants to kill you" Fudge was so startled by the news that he let the curse drop revealing his secrete, he had the whole Wizenmont under his control. _So that was how he passed the werewolf execution law he's why Remus cannot leave Grimmwald place. _

"W…w…why"

"He knows your goals or something like that"

"Lock him in Azkaban for a life sentence." He said weekly "Top security put every remaining Dementor that refused Voldemorts proposal. Nighty night Harry, Stupefy.

Harry awoke to see he was in a dark grimy cell. He then felt a cold growing inside of him. Clutching away all his happy memories. He heard his mother's voice screaming his fathers then he was seeing what happened that night it was terrible in a matter of days he looked how Sirius did in 12.

"Psst…Psst Harry Harry wake up" there were soft arm lifting him up of the ground. There was a flash of light and he new no more.

Harry let out a groan of pain when he awoke he was in a soft bed with comforting arms around him crying. They smelt familiar but like it were from a different lifetime.

"Oh Harry what did they do to you" Hermione sobbed. "Pleas wake up soon'

"Her… Hermio…Hermione" he wrapped her in his arms felling torn in two seeing her in pain. "It's ok Im here now"

"Oh Harry it's terrible they almost killed you in there, your execution was in less than three hours before I got you out.'

"Hermione what about Fudge he has the whole Wizenmont"

"Come over here" she lead him to a small fire in the middle of the room. There where images of a conference room. It seemed that this was that magical version of a muggle TV.

"Minster Cornelius Conrad Fudge you are found guilty of the Impero, Cruccio, and killing curse. You are sentenced to Death and we find all charges against Harry James Potter rejected and found innocent."

"You can't do this to me" Fudge screamed "IM THE MINISTER OF MAGIC" was heard until the voices had died away in the hall.

"Harry we need to get to your class it starts in five minutes" Harry's stomach fell. He had forgotten that he was the defense teacher. He had already decided the lesson but was nervous that something would happen to the students. Harry ran to his office and Hermione said good luck before disappearing to get her texts.

"Good afternoon class today we will be taking notes but I will need an assistant. Hermione would you pleas come up here" Hermione obediently walked up to him.

"Yes Professor"

"Hermione we will be having a duel to help teach the class and seeing as you have had experience with dark wizard's I thought you would be perfect." Harry raised his wand and all the desk and students were pushed to the back of the room where he cast a shield "I want you all to take notes on the duel. All legal spells are allowed and there is no boundary. Hermione will represent a death eater and I an Aroures we will make this as close to a duel as we can, there will be no rules. Dean I want you to send up green sparks up to tell us to" Harry turned towards her and sparks went up. "Sarvaria" a large beam of light shone out of his light hitting Hermione's eyes. She would now be temporally blind. "Dematora" he had cast spell that simulated the effects of the Dementor at a mild strength. She was down in a matter of seconds with out getting off one spell. "I want you all to Wright a 13 foot essay on famous battles in the wizerding world and prepare your self because next lesson I will be dueling every one. Draco pleas stay behind after class." When every one had left in a flurry of exited whispers over lesson, Draco approached his desk.

"Professor-"

"Call me Harry where not in class right now"

"Harry id like to apologies for the way I'v treated you these past 6 years I don't believe in my fathers ways and I thank you for killing him. Will you forgive me?"

"Only if you'll forgive me I haven't ever tried to be friend like I should have."

"Then it's settled we friends. Im sorry about Ron I heard what my father did" Harry suddenly had an idea.

"You know if you really want to help you could give me all the knowledge that you know of Voldemorts plans and fortress"

"I can do better than that, I can show" he replied with a thrilled grin.

"Over the weekends then" Draco's grin slowly left before he muttered

"I can't leave the castle this Christmas; I don't have any where to go"

"You can come to my place of course" Draco's eyes where as bright as the sun when they left the classroom together talking about Quidditch and who had the most likely chance of winning the cup. He had missed talking about things like this especially with Ron but he would see him soon in about a month. The weeks flew by until it was the night before the holidays was upon them and he still hadn't talked to Dumbledore about Draco going to Grimmwald place or if even he could go there.

"Skiving Snack Boxes" the new password to Dumbledore's office.

"Aw Harry to what do I owe this pleasurable visit"

"Sir it's"

"Call me Albus"

"Um… Albus I needed to see if I could invite a friend over to HQ for Christmas"

"I don't know Harry who"

"Draco"

"I see. Harry im sorry Harry but no it's to much of a security risk"

"Sir Ron's not dead and I need to use his information"

"Harry Voldemorts putting theas images in your mind didn't you learn your lessons last year?"

"Albus I have learned to tell the different between implanted memories and accessing his mind and theas are real the one we burned was a magical projection that they used using an ancient spell often used to confuse assassins. I didn't tell you before because he found me and I knew he would expect me to just rush in I have studied this intensely before I told you and we need his information we could possibly find Snape too" Harry said as an after thought to convince him to let him go.

"Fine but he must be bound to you."

"Fine sir"

"Sit I think Rowan Ravenclaws power surfaced itself on the night of the Dementor attack." He than returned to his room for sleep. The next morning Harry said good-bye to Hermione gave her a kiss and left with a portkey to number 12 Grimmwald place.


End file.
